bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Diru
Diru (die-roo) is a fairly serious girl. She is very protective of her sister Kithlara. Appearance Diru is shapeshifter, but her default shape is of a dark-skinned humanoid with a heavy build. She has long elflike ears, and a pair of fuzzy blue-gray antenna. Her hair is straight and purple with darker tips. She tends to wear it loose, and except for where it's cut shorter in the front it falls down to her ankles. Her eyes have periwinkle sclera, with black irises, and glowing white pupils. She has a bridge piercing, and a pair of snakebites. She has dragonfly-like wings and a pair of foxlike tails. They're fluffier at the ends. Her animal form is a fox-like creature with her odd eyes and insect traits. In this form her fur is bluish gray, and her markings are dark violet. She tends to dress in baggy clothes such as oversized t-shirts & hoodies and sweatpants. She isn't very picky about color, but is fond of orange. Biography Growing up Diru was never sure of who their parents were or what happened. In fact they both seem to have lost all memories prior to Diru's 9th year, and Kithlara's 6th. They managed to determine that it was probably a magical effect, but by the time they managed to find this out the spell was far too late to reverse. Growing up was kind of hard for a pair of obviously mixed-breed children. Diru always shouldered the worst of the burden of finding safe places for them to sleep, and work, and getting enough food. As a result of this Diru became suspicious and cynical to prevent anything bad from happening. For a long time they had little major concerns beyond survival. After Kithlara learned to heal they used that to get money and favors with Diru acting as a body guard. Their activity unfortunately drew suspicion, and Kithlara lured by promises of someone hurt left and got herself kidnapped by the Kitsune Council This rendered Diru desperate. Tracking Kithlara's essence she managed to find her way into a kitsune realm. Looking through several books she managed to loot while living around the realm she found one that was for summoning a powerful kitsune hated by the Council and said to be extremely dangerous. What she got was K'theenya Together Diru and K'theenya stormed the compound and rescued Kithlara and Asharajaki. After this Diru became K'theenya's apprentice. Powers and Skills Shapeshifting: Diru learned, with K'theenya's help how to shapeshift into her beast form. Before that she could barely manage an anthro form, and even that for short periods of time. Fire Buff: 'Diru may buff other enchantments, weapons, or structures so that they burn with enemy contact. '''Lightning Buff: '''Diru may buff other enchantments, weapons, or structures so that they get a shock with enemy contact '''Brawling: '''About the only direct combat technique Diru knows is punching things until they stay down. She is stronger than she appears, possibly due to her insect traits. '''Summon K'theenya: '''Diru knows a spell to teleport K'theenya to her location at time of casting. Yes, only K'theenya. '''Gattai: '''When casting spells in conjunction with Kithlara Diru's own spells increase in power. Relationships *'Kithlara (sister) *'K'theenya '(teacher) Trivia *Diru's themesong is Satellite, by Rise Against Gallery Diru Headshot.png Diru_by_Ferret_X.jpg|The original art of Diru. Diru2.png|Diru made on a Gaia avatar generator. Diru.png|Diru with an alternate color scheme made on a Gaia avatar generator. Category:Characters controlled by Ferret-X Category:Hybrids Category:Kitsune Category:Unicorns Category:Elves Category:Fairies Category:Demon cats